<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know he's alive by xogray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594495">i know he's alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray'>xogray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, POV Annabeth Chase, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), a lot of crying, im bad w tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"what... what do you mean missing?"</p><p>"six days ago, everything was fine. percy was at camp, we sat together at the camp fire that night," annabeth's voice cracked as she tried to hide just how upset she was. "we said goodnight to each other, i... i literally watched him walk into his cabin. and in the morning, he had missed breakfast, which he does sometimes because he sleeps in late a lot." annabeth cracked a sad smile, thinking of all the times she had had to go wake percy up. "so i went to his cabin. knocked several times. there was no answer so eventually, i pushed the door open and he just... he wasn't there."</p><p>- or the one in which annabeth tells sally that percy is missing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i know he's alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>annabeth took a shaky breath before lifting her hand and knocking on the apartment. she waited a few seconds before she heard some shuffling and the door swung open.</p><p>"annabeth!" sally exclaimed, smiling at her. "what a surprise, what are you doing here?" annabeth opened her mouth to reply but instead, just a shaky breath came out. in an instant, sally's smile dropped. "what happened?"</p><p>"can i... can i come inside?" annabeth responded. sally nodded, quickly opening the door and allowing annabeth to enter. she sat at the small, circular table in their kitchen, looking at her hands. sally sat across from her silently, waiting for her to speak.</p><p>annabeth looked up at sally. her brown eyes were full of concern and she looked sick already.</p><p>"i don't really know how to say this," annabeth admitted. "but sally, percy is... he's missing."</p><p>sally sat up a little straighter, taking in a deep breath. "what... what do you mean missing?"</p><p>"six days ago, everything was fine. percy was at camp, we sat together at the camp fire that night," annabeth's voice cracked as she tried to hide just how upset she was. "we said goodnight to each other, i... i literally watched him walk into his cabin. and in the morning, he had missed breakfast, which he does sometimes because he sleeps in late a lot." annabeth cracked a sad smile, thinking of all the times she had had to go wake percy up. "so i went to his cabin. knocked several times. there was no answer so eventually, i pushed the door open and he just... he wasn't there."</p><p>sally nodded, tears brimming her eyes. "do you have any idea where he might be?" she asked, a little too hopeful. annabeth just shook her head.</p><p>"no, but i know he's alive. i don't know how, but i can just tell. i have this feeling that he's alive, you know?" annabeth sighed, leaning forward and putting her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table. she took a deep breath before looking at sally again.</p><p>"before we went into the labyrinth, i-" her voice broke and she looked at the ceiling to try to hold back tears, but it didn't work. she looked back at the woman in front her. "i promised i'd keep him safe. and now he's... i feel like i'm failing at the one thing i promised you," she whispered, letting tears freely fall now.</p><p>sally quickly reached forward and grabbed annabeth's hand. "oh honey, no. this isn't your fault. i don't blame you for anything right now. in fact, i'm so so grateful for you annabeth." sally's voice was so sincere, annabeth only cried harder. "you have kept him safe since he was twelve, that boy would be absolutely lost without you. trust me, he never shuts up about you and how incredible you are."</p><p>annabeth laughed sadly, taking one hand out of sally's grip to wipe her tears. "really?" she whispers with a small smile.</p><p>"of course," sally replies. "he... he really loves you. and i'm positive that if it weren't for you, i may have lost him a long time ago."</p><p>annabeth stares at their hands, tilting her head in thought for a moment before looking back up at sally. "he... did he tell you he loves me?" she said quietly, sure her cheeks were flushed pink. percy hadn't even told <em>her</em> that yet.</p><p>sally smiled, letting go of annabeth's hands and leaning back in her chair. "no, he hasn't said those words. but he doesn't need to. with the way he talks about you, he might as well have a sign proclaiming his love for you," she said, making annabeth laugh softly, another tear sliding down her cheek. "plus i'm his mom. i know everything about him. i'm almost positive he's loved you since he was twelve."</p><p>annabeth smiled sadly, lost in her thoughts. they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before annabeth spoke up again. "i told you i know he's alive, because of a feeling. and that's true. but there's also something else. i think something bigger is going on."</p><p>she told sally about how the gods had shut off olympus from everyone else. and she told her about jason, how he showed up just after percy had disappeared. how jason's memories were stolen by hera, and how him and two other new half-bloods were now on a quest to save the goddess. sally listened intently, her nose scrunching in distaste when annabeth mentioned hera.</p><p>"i'm not sure how exactly," she told sally. "but i'm positive jason appearing and hera have something to do with percy. i'm planning on looking for him. we also have thalia and the hunters of artemis looking for him."</p><p>"that's good. i'm so glad he has people who care about him," she said quietly. annabeth looked around the kitchen, her eyes landing on a red hoodie hanging off the back on one the other chairs at the table.</p><p>"sally, would it-" she stopped herself, realizing how stupid she was about to sound. "sorry, this... this is gonna sound so dumb but... would it be okay if i maybe took one of his hoodies?" she asked quietly, blushing. sally smiled gently.</p><p>"of course, dear. you know the way to his room?" she asked. annabeth nodded, smiling gratefully before standing and making her way through the apartment, stopping outside his room. she had only been in here twice. she turned the knob, pushing it open. the entire room smelled like him. her eyes watered as she stepped in.</p><p>annabeth walked over to his closet, pulling it open. her eyes landed on a dark blue hoodie she's seen him wear countless times. she pulled it off the rack, holding it up to her nose, breathing in. she was suddenly overwhelmed with how much she missed him. she stumbled to his bed, sitting on the edge, holding the hoodie close. she cried silently, looking around his messy room.</p><p>her eyes landed on the cork board on his wall above his dresser. her breath hitched as she noticed a picture she recognized. she stood, leaving the hoodie on the bed and walking over to the board. carefully, annabeth removed the thumb tack holding the picture up, taking the photo back to the bed and sitting down, staring at it.</p><p>it was her and percy. at the bottom of the photo, written with a sharpie was the date. august 21st, with a little heart next to it. three days after they had starting dating. in the photo, annabeth was on percy's back, her arms around his neck and his arms hooked under her legs, holding her up. both of them were in the midst of laughing, wide smiles on their faces. she doesn't even remember who took this.</p><p>"gods, percy," she whispered miserably to herself. she didn't realize she was crying again until a tear hit her hand. she lifted the picture to her lips, kissing it absentmindedly. her heart ached.</p><p>annabeth sat the picture on the bed, taking off her hoodie before grabbing his and sliding it on. she put the photo back on the cork board, looking at it on more time sadly before leaving his room. she carried her hoodie back into the kitchen, stuffing it into her backpack. sally watched her silently, her face streaked with dried tears. annabeth took a heavy breath before looking at sally.</p><p>"i should get going," she said quietly. sally nodded, getting up from her seat. she walked with annabeth to the door, giving her a tight hug.</p><p>"good luck," sally said. "i'm pretty sure you have my number. i know you aren't supposed to use a phone often but keep me updated whenever you get the chance, please."</p><p>"of course," annabeth said. she turned to leave.</p><p>"annabeth," sally said, making annabeth turn back around to look at her. "if... <em>if</em> you don't find him. or if he is..." she trailed off but annabeth knew what she meant. <em>if he is dead.</em> "please don't blame yourself. you've already done so much and none of this is your fault. so i just want you to know that no matter what, i won't blame you for anything. and i hope that you don't either."</p><p>annabeth smiled softly. "i'll try not to," she said quietly. "thank you, sally."</p><p>"no, thank you," sally replied. "stay safe." she smiled sadly before closing the door gently. annabeth took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her boyfriend's hoodie again. she hoped she wouldn't have to blame herself for anything, more so than she already did. she intended on finding percy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>